Numerous games have been invented which are based on the idea of averting the collapse of a given structure. Many of these games are of the stacking variety and can be classified into two categories: (1) those that involve the removal of elements from a predetermined structure without causing it to fall apart, and (2) those that involve the continuous addition of elements to a structure in such a way as to avoid toppling it.
Representative of the aforementioned first category, the prior art reveals U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,616 (1973) to Goldfarb et. al., in which players are required to remove can-shaped elements from a pyramid structure without knocking over any other cans; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,147 (1969) to Glass et. al., in which players must remove elements from a structure composed of various platform levels and support posts without causing the structure to collapse. Representative of the second category are U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,128 (1981) to Ebel, wherein players continue to stack parallelpiped blocks on top of each other until the stack collapses; U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,918 (1974) to Kramer wherein players stack variously-shaped blocks one open the other to attempt to reach a maximum height; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,644 (1974) to Evans, in which players, while superimposing a multiplicity of movers in an interengaging relationship atop a pegged base, must prevent a column from falling over.
However none of the prior art concurrently presents features of both of said categories, which is the case in the present invention. In addition, the instant game is novel per se.
This invention is believed to be properly classified in U.S. Class 273, Subclasses 1 GF and 1 GG.